


他们相爱

by Sumornojun3423



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumornojun3423/pseuds/Sumornojun3423
Summary: 我胡言乱语胡编乱造的
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 5





	他们相爱

**Author's Note:**

> 看看就好，别骂了

非典型ABO|年龄差拉大|OOC  
俊有一点点渣，诺前期是B，后来变A  
不想看别看，不要看完来骂我

1、

“弟呀，你啥时候找个A吧，你这样一直用抑制剂也不是办法吧？”好不容易和自家弟弟聚一次，董思成也不是故意说这些的，但看着他一直用抑制剂也不是办法。

果不其然，黄仁俊皱了皱眉，“哥，你不能因为自己家庭美满就要求你弟也踏入婚姻这个坟墓吧。在玹哥对你是不错，但不是每个人都会遇到的。你在这儿等在玹哥来接你吧，我先走了。”

然后董思成就眼睁睁的看着自家弟弟离开的身影。  
董思成不由在心里叹气。

其实关于董思成说的问题，黄仁俊自己也想过，但是吧他黄仁俊也就二十五而已。  
虽然在这个普遍二十一二就结婚的社会里，的确算是个大龄男O。可是黄仁俊也不在意，自己自由自在的多好。  
毕竟自己有钱有颜,而且天生厌A,市场上有各式各样的小玩具可以满足自己，何必要去找一个占有欲爆棚抢占自己生活空间的A呢。

可如果是个帅气的B还可以考虑一下。

不过黄仁俊也就这样想想，毕竟以自己这个颜控的眼睛很少有B可以入自己的眼吧。算了，一个人也挺好。

但是到了晚上的时候黄仁俊就不那么想了。

2、

李帝努从来没有想过自己居然会分化成一个B。  
李帝努从小的时候起，就被身边的人当做一个准A来对待。

不为别的，就因为他的各项指标都太优秀了。

再加上他的父母是正统的AO结合，所以几乎没有人会想到这个孩子以后的性别分化结果是一个最为平凡的B。

就连最疼爱李帝努的父母都难以接受这个既定的事实。

当李帝努不知所措的攥着检验报告出现在父母面前时，温柔而贤惠的O母亲抬手抚摸了他柔软的发丝，叹了口气却不知道要说些什么。

严厉的Alpha父亲上前两步劈手夺过他手里的报告，细细看了两眼后又暴怒着扔在了他的面前，指着李帝努骂出了声，“我怎么会有你这样的孩子。”

什么叫你怎么会有我这样的孩子。分化成B也不是自己希望的呀。

再说了自己只是个刚刚高中毕业的男孩儿，对自己的分化结果本来就不满意，结果家里人还这样不理解，心里难免难受。

从分化那天起，李帝努在家里地位就变得尴尬了。父亲不再对他和颜悦色，一向以父亲为中心的母亲就算有心对李帝努好些也总会有这样那样的理由放弃。李帝努不怪她，毕竟这样的结果也不是他想要的。

考上大学的那一天，李帝努实在忍受不了家里持续低迷的氛围，打着大暑假工的旗号，住在了外面。其实也不算打着旗号不干事吧，毕竟李帝努真的在找自己可以干的事。  
找遍了一圈，最后决定去酒店当服务生。

遇到黄仁俊的那天是李帝努第一天上班，黄仁俊刚和自家哥哥董思成聚会完，项目经理就拉着他去谈新的单子。

新客户是个花天酒地的A，如果不是这次的合作的确重要黄仁俊才懒得跟这种人渣打交道。

席上除了叫来陪酒的人，只有他一个是o，所以他一直很小心。可日防夜防，抵不住人家混迹花丛多年的经验。

所以虽然他已经很小心了，但还是中了招。

黄仁俊是起身去清醒的时候，才发觉自己有点不对劲，他摇摇脑袋强打着精神走出包间。

来到一个偏僻的厕所，他正准备给钟辰乐打电话，就被人夺去了手机。  
“想泡黄经理还真是难呀！不过美人嘛有点个性我不介意的。”来人就是今天的新客户，黄仁俊此时才闻出来他的信息素是最让自己难受的香菜味。

黄仁俊愣神的一瞬间，咸猪手就已经摸到了他的屁股，黄仁俊知道这种时候自己绝对不能慌张，但在那肥头大耳的丑人把脸贴上来想去碰自己嘴唇的时候，黄仁俊怒了，他奋力一下踢到了客户的下/体。

“ 嗷~~”那个猥/琐男人因为疼痛放开了对黄仁俊的钳制。  
黄仁俊看着在疼得在地上打滚得人，原本还想多补一脚的，但自己现在的情况不适合在这里逗留。

黄仁俊是个铁血O,性格强势,脾气极差,表现得一点都不身娇体软,他才不想自己变成A们泄欲的工具，所以要尽快离开这里。毕竟酒店人多事乱，到处都有A，待会儿自己的信息素散发出去不知道回发生什么事情。黄仁俊光是想想就觉得自己头皮发麻。

黄仁俊虽然行事作风上是铁血暴躁的魔鬼上司，但其实他的信息素是温温柔柔的橙花加柠檬的味道，黄仁俊周边大部分人都没有闻过他信息素的味道，毕竟他一直把自己藏得很好。

按理说李帝努是个B，闻不到A和O的信息素的，但李帝努很奇怪，因为虽然他是B，但能闻到A和O的味道，他曾经悄悄去看过医生，医生给他的诊断意见就是正常。

第一天上班很多事情都还不是很懂，但是李帝努很努力，即使是做服务生也是最出色的那个，当时正好是他换班，走出员工休息室的时候刚好看到黄仁俊晃晃悠悠地从厕所里出来。

“你好，请问需要帮忙。”  
那时地黄仁俊因为药物的原因已经有点神志不清了，看着李帝努走近他的时候，他甚至在想自己有没有力气放到眼前这个高大的人。

但很快他就意识到走进的担心是多余的了，因为他没有闻到来人的信息素味，很明显眼前这个人是个B。

“有人……给我下了药，你……你可以带我去医院吗？”  
黄仁俊没有把握眼前这个男人一定会答应，但不知道为什么那时的他选择把自己交给眼前这个人。

黄仁俊以为自己可以忍不住的，结果药性与抑制剂相冲，他差点被一波又一波的热潮折磨得精神失常，“你……可以帮我吗？”

按理说B是不会被O得发情期影响的，但李帝努不是一般的B，他看着黄仁俊难过的样子，其实自己也不好受。黄仁俊的话就像催化剂，强烈激荡着他的少男心。

3、

黄仁俊睁眼的时候，看到的是陌生的房间，身边没有人，但是浴室里有清晰的水声，回想起昨晚发生的事情，黄仁俊不禁老脸一红。  
所以说好搞还是大学生好搞👌🏻，穷学生没什么钱，但是体力棒👍🏻就算是个B也是个优秀的B。

棱角分明的脸，晶莹的汗珠从鼻尖滴下，“哥哥要我用力点吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊”黄仁俊抱着被子在床上翻滚。

李帝努从浴室里出来的时候，正好看到黄仁俊满身青紫地陷在被子里，不由双颊发热。

“你过来。”黄仁俊是个铁血O，在外人面前总是不苟言笑的样子，行动力很强，就在清醒以后的那么几分钟里他就做好了决定。  
他要包养眼前这个男孩子，虽然B不能完全解决他的发情期，但在工具的辅助下，怎么都比自己在家打抑制剂来得快活，而且B不能标记，对他来说很安全。

黄仁俊虽然什么也没穿，但是一本正经地坐在那里。李帝努有些害羞，但还是坐到了床边。看着这个漂亮的omega，眉目含笑。  
说真的黄仁俊不喜欢这样的眼神，明明两个人不是那么亲密的关系。

“别用这样的眼神看我，我不喜欢。”  
“好。”虽然回答的是好的，但如果李帝努有尾巴的话，估计都恹恹的了，黄仁俊有些心软，别扭地解释着“不是针对你，我只是不喜欢而已。”

“哥哥，你累吗？有没有不舒服的地方？要我出门买药吗？”李帝努眼睛一亮，连忙问黄仁俊。昨晚他就知道黄仁俊虽然长得很嫩，但其实比自己大七岁呢，不过没关系，哥哥真的好香好软好好看。

黄仁俊只花了几分钟就恢复到高岭之花的状态，冷冷的裹着被子和李帝努谈条件。

他可以包养李帝努，但是李帝努不准窥探他私生活，问东问西。必须戴套。不能接吻。如果两人中有任何一方想要结束这段关系，就开诚布公的提出来。

李帝努裹着浴巾有些拘谨，裸着上半身，人鱼线完美如雕塑，肌肤上挂着性感汗珠。

“同意吗？”

李帝努思考了一下“我同意。除了一条。”

黄仁俊几不可察的皱眉，摆出一副谈判姿态。

“哪一条？”

李帝努移到黄仁俊面前，鼓起勇气，用手指在他形状优美的嘴唇上摸了一下。“哥哥的嘴巴长得这么漂亮，不就是用来接吻的？嗯？怎么不给亲？”

黄仁俊想到昨晚的体验，感觉也没啥“这条去掉。希望其他的条件你可以好好遵守。”

他说话的声音平淡，清冷，语气毫无波动，像个机器人，和刚才在床上失声喘息的人是两幅模样。

不过李帝努很喜欢。

但是他不知道黄仁俊准备把十八岁的帅气Beta李帝努当宠物狗和性爱工具。  
可是李帝努想和他谈感情。

4、

【今天放学来我公寓。】  
收到这条短信的时候，李帝努正在上专业课。

那天的他鬼使神差的就答应了黄仁俊，每个月他会和黄仁俊住一周，那一周是李帝努每个月的期待。

李帝努进门的时候，静悄悄的，但是房间里的香味告诉他并不是没有人在。  
放下书包走进卧室。果不其然黄仁俊正双颊泛红地窝在床上，见到来人不满地说到，“怎么这么慢！”

李帝努笑笑，“哥哥，我洗了澡过来了。”说完就翻身上了床，捞起黄仁俊亲吻了起来。

黄仁俊的味道太香了，香得李帝努的后颈发疼，奇怪他是beta，明明没有腺体的。李帝努情忍难耐地撩起黄仁俊的衬衫下摆，突然发现他内裤都没穿，腿间的器物有了微微抬头的迹象，他揉捏着下面柔软的两个小球，惹得黄仁俊软在他身上呜呜咽咽，还不忘小声地说，戴套，跳蛋在枕头底下。

床上的黄仁俊坦诚，和床下冷淡的样子完全不一样。

李帝努拿出润滑剂，往手指和黄仁俊幽密的穴口上都挤了一些，象征性地开始扩张。李帝努探进手指的时候里面已经能随意进出了，他草草轻戳了几下，解开裤拉链放出真正可观的器物，直接一下子顶了进去。

做足扩张润滑的后穴肉还是紧紧吸附上了李帝努的xing器，让两人都忍不住发出舒服的喟叹。  
李帝努轻声问黄仁俊，“哥哥，我可以动了吗？”

等那人回过神点点头之后，这才抓着他的腰慢慢顶弄了起来

“啊..啊..诺诺好棒啊，把下面都撑大了..”

黄仁俊搂着李帝努的脖子，眯起眼睛享受着疼痛和快感交叠的刺激，骑乘式让每一次进入都能满满地顶到令人头皮发麻的地方

“哥哥夹得那么紧，诺诺都要忍不住射在里面了”

李帝努低头咬着黄仁俊的耳尖，加快了抽插的速度，肉体拍打的声音此起彼伏“啊..嗯啊..那里，诺诺听话，再..哈..操一操那里..”

李帝努知道黄仁俊的点在哪，故意顶弄过了一次，又避开着操进别的地方，惹得黄仁俊撒娇般缠了上来，舔着李帝努的脖子轻喘着要求他再来几次

李帝努恭敬不如从命，边狠狠碾压过那点边挑逗着他  
“诺诺的肉棒好吃吗，哥哥的小嘴好像很喜欢呐”

黄仁俊被顶弄得一下一下地在李帝努怀里蹭，呻吟娇喘一声比一声高  
“好吃，好吃，嗯哈，诺诺，啊..好厉害。诺诺我想要……想要信息素。”

李帝努没有信息素可以抚慰黄仁俊，但是钱可以办到，李帝努抱起黄仁俊，xing器碾过黄仁俊的敏感点，又引得黄仁俊一阵颤抖。他抱着黄仁俊来到柜子傍边，然后拿出了模拟的信息素。

说实话李帝努不喜欢黄仁俊身上又其他人的味道，但是他不是A，他无能为力，每次陪黄仁俊渡过发情期的时候，都要借助人造信息素和道具。

得到抚慰的黄仁俊，比刚刚安静了一点儿，但李帝努一动不动的嵌在他身体里，也让他很难耐。  
“李帝努，动一动。”

回到床上李帝努把跳蛋慢慢塞进了黄仁俊被操得红肿的后穴，用手指一点一点的送进去，连接的小绳子系在黄仁俊已经开始吐粘水的性器上

李帝努亲了亲黄仁俊汗津津的小脸，说“哥哥别怕。”

然后，再次把性器顶了进去，把跳蛋送到了更深的地方

“啊！”

黄仁俊扬起脖子尖叫了一声，他似乎能感觉到那颗震动翻滚的小东西被顶到了肠口，惊得他一下子就射了出来。

“哥哥这就射了吗，”李帝努看着自己还未脱下的衣服裤子上粘连的液体，笑了笑说，“我都还没到呢，我们继续”

说完，李帝努突然快速抽插了起来，汗水湿透的白衬衫紧紧贴合在黄仁俊纤细的腰身上，下摆随着李帝努的动作堆叠了起来。

床笫之事大概就是这种快乐。

5、

“俊俊，你知不知道你最近信息素紊乱的症状越来越严重了？”钱锟担忧地看着自己的弟弟兼病人。

其实黄仁俊最近有感觉到，不光自己不对劲，李帝努也有点不对劲。他虽然是皮相相当不错的Beta，但没有腺体,也没有这么旺盛的情欲,就算借助了道具也开始疲于应对自己，但是他又不想换人，毕竟像李帝努这样和他心意的人大概很难找吧。

钱锟看着陷入沉思的黄仁俊，还是说出了自己的看法，“俊俊，你听哥一句，找个Alpha吧。”

黄仁俊认真思考了钱锟的话，他很少有这样纠结的时刻，回家看到李帝努的时候这种烦躁达到了顶点。  
“你为什么不是个Alpha？”正所谓杀人诛心，黄仁俊明明知道李帝努对自己没有分化成Alpha一直就很不安，更何况是现在。

“哥哥，现在是嫌我碍手碍脚了吗？”

“要不，我送你去做个小手术吧。”

“黄仁俊！你认真的嘛？”  
黄仁俊不懂李帝努生气的点，更何况他在外面铁血惯了。“不去拉倒，以后别来了！”

李帝努以为经过这么久的相处，黄仁俊会和自己一样是喜欢的，但是他忘了一开始就不平等的关系怎么可能产生让他期待的爱情。

“原来，你只是把我当你的药吗？”李帝努的声音有些抖，但还是尽量保持着冷静。  
可是黄仁俊就像听了一个笑话一样，在沙发上笑到停不下来，“李帝努，你是不是忘了你是个没有腺体的废物而已…你都没有信息素你有什么资格当我的药💊。”

李帝努没有反驳安静的收拾东西，不过半小时就消失在了黄仁俊的世界里。其实黄仁俊早就感受到李帝努对他的喜欢了，但是他这样的人，受不起任何人的喜欢。

心理医生的话犹在耳边“你脆弱,情绪容易奔溃，其实不适合建立亲密关系,你非常容易在亲密关系里失去自我。控制欲很强。如果不克服自己那么你和任何人的亲密关系都会被自己搞砸。”

还记得心理医生说完以后，自己骂人家庸医，其实现在想来是自己的问题的吧。  
不过没关系一个人也可以很好。

李帝努本就不在这边久住，那日走的时候带走了他自己的所有东西，留下的只有公寓钥匙。  
午夜梦回的时候，黄仁俊会想到他，但是黄仁俊不知道他在哪里读书，哪怕不知道他学什么，除了知道他叫李帝努什么也不知道，但是黄仁俊不准备去找，断了就是断了。

6、

黄仁俊重新见到了李帝努,不,应该说是Lee JENO了。

当年少年的个头竟然还能窜高,他现在肯定有一米八五,这是一个Beta基本不能长到的高度。身上带着不太明显的信息素。黄仁俊不禁心头一震，这个傻孩子不会真的去动手术了吧。但很快就恢复了平常的样子。

李帝努脸上青涩的稚气已经褪去,那一双容易害羞的的带笑的眼睛习惯性地微微眯起,清秀可爱的卧蚕中和了已经变得坚毅深刻的面部轮廓,让他在俊朗可亲的同时保留了青草露水般的少年气。

李帝努听到脚步声,一转过头就看到了黄仁俊。

黄仁俊觉得有点超出自己的控制,但是一切依然尽在掌握。李帝努不再是小孩子,难道会不知道在这种场合应该装作陌生才有利于之后的合作吗?

黄仁俊笑意吝啬,有种上位者的漫不经心,等着李帝努和他打招呼。

结果李帝努这个二愣子直直地看着他,眼睛瞪得很大,瞳孔发亮。如果目光有形,他已经被铺天大网包围。

黄仁俊皱了皱眉。  
这小崽子还是好不懂规矩。

李帝努一见黄仁俊皱眉,立刻收拾仪态,一下子咽回了如潮痛苦的情绪,装作陌生人似的:“黄总好,我是李帝努,澜云科技这次与贵所合作项目的负责人。”

说完之后,喉咙像是吞了斤热炭,火辣辣疼起来。

黄仁俊伸出手,冷漠疏离地说:“你好,合作愉快。”

李帝努愣了一下,左手微微发抖,他只好把右手伸出去，两只手一触即分,黄仁俊甚至不愿意跟他来个彻底完整的握手。

李帝努识相地收回手,右手蜷曲成拳,指尖深深地抠进掌心,刚刚触碰过的那一块地方。

黄仁俊自觉和李帝努断得干干净净,在工作上不会有任何干扰和影响,也没有要求澜云换人。

他觉得没有任何问题,他曾经和李帝努有过一段,和李帝努可以做好这个项目没有任何冲突只要和他的利益没有冲突,他不会拒绝。

黄仁俊最开始发现不对劲是从发现桌上每天中午的一杯香蕉牛奶开始。

这是他三年前的习惯。

他喜欢在中午吃饭之前喝一杯香蕉牛奶可是他不会让其他人知道。

香蕉牛奶听起来像是哄小孩子喝牛奶的手段,和他的身份和一贯示人的形象不符。

黄仁俊皱眉,将香蕉牛奶扔到了垃圾桶里,然后把助理叫进来狠狠骂了一顿。

黄仁俊知道了,李帝努对他还有点不清不楚的意思，可是他的字典里没有藕断丝连这个词。

黄仁俊想要尽可能宽容地漠视他,让李帝努自己一个人平稳地渡过这段重见老情人的特殊时期,跟他之前一个人渡过分手期一样。

李帝努有这个能力。

不需要他操心。

黄仁俊母家人丁兴旺,远方有了个Omega 侄子,母亲在疗养院里打电话给他让他提携一下,塞他进了咨询所做实习生。

好巧不巧,黄仁俊过了两天清净日子,在某个午休时刻看到了李帝努和侄子站在一起,侄子修眉俊眼,雪肤花貌,唇薄而红,竟然长得颇为像黄仁俊。李帝努看着这个酷肖自己的侄子,眼神脉脉,唇角含情。

黄仁俊勃然大怒:“我花钱请你们来我所里谈情说爱的?”

助理知道了,把侄子调到楼上的部门,心里直打鼓。这怒气来得实在莫名其妙,人家也没在谈恋爱呀。

7、

觥筹交错，酒桌上谈合作大概是当下的正常现象。  
黄仁俊的酒量真的还可以，但那天可能是因为临近发情期吧，不过几杯下肚，心底就涌上了年少时才会有的冲动与易怒。

特别是看到李帝努跟周围那些不知道哪里跑出来的小Omega说话的时候，理智告诉他“这不关你的事。”但是行动却是走上前拉着李帝努躲到了暗处。

黄仁俊揪住李帝努的领带,细长手指冷冰冰地游移在他的喉结上。李帝努身上有一股淡淡的阳光的味道，黄仁俊很喜欢，但是他好像突然忘记了他和李帝努已经并不适合做出这种亲昵的举动了。

李帝努也不生气,乖觉地顺着这股力道凑近黄仁俊。这是他一个月来第一次离黄仁俊这么近,他喝了一点酒,新雪一般的皮肤上晕开一点香甜馥郁的红,呼吸之间也是让人眩晕的酒气。

李帝努唯一的念头是,他还是好漂亮。他的嘴唇那么红,好想亲。

黄仁俊红着脸恶狠狠地说:“你给我注意一点,进了我的所里把那些坏心思都给我藏起来!”

李帝努痴痴地看着黄仁俊:“我有什么坏心思呢?”

黄仁俊揪紧了领带,李帝努痴痴笑着。黄仁俊勃然大怒:“笑什么?谁允许你这么笑?你对黄丛亦也这么笑?”

“黄丛亦是谁？”  
变故真的是一瞬间发生的，李帝努刚问完，黄仁俊都还没有回答，李帝努就闻到了一股浓郁的美好得不像话得香味——黄仁俊的信息素。  
这个味道他不止闻过一次，但每一次带给他的感受都不同，更何况是时隔三年后的今天。

“哥哥，要我帮你吗？”

一直到被带到酒店的时候，黄仁俊都还在嘴硬。  
明明已经双颊潮红，身体无力，但嘴上功夫还是不少“李帝努你现在还有机会后悔。”

李帝努微笑，“我怎么会后悔呢，能上哥哥是一件很开心的事情。”

黄仁俊这才意识到眼前这个和李帝努长着一样皮囊的人，其实已经不是那个他熟悉的男孩了。眼前这个人的危险系数太高，他不敢赌。

8、

“你真的确定要做吗？”

“哥，你别担心我就是试一试。”

李帝努的表哥金道英是医院有名的做腺体植入的医生，李帝努想了很久终于在一个稀松平常的日子敲开了哥哥办公室的门。

如果成为alpha就可以有一个接近黄仁俊的机会的话，那么他愿意尝试。  
金道英实在不懂自己的弟弟为什么要来做这样一个危险的手术。明明beta也算太坏。

“哥，你是唯一可以帮助我的人了。”  
“哎，好吧，不过我先声明，如果你的各项指标不到位的话，我是不会给你动这个手术的。”

金道英知道他这个弟弟很有想法，虽然弟弟喜欢的人他没有见过，但他喜欢的人一定不赖吧。

术前的准备期大概有半年，不停的检查，不停的抽血，好像脸日子都变得难捱了，但只要一想到那人没有信息素的发情期度过的那样艰难，就会觉得自己受的苦好像也还成吧。

最近李帝努总觉得很奇怪，虽然以前的他就可以闻到比较强烈的信息素，但最近这种感觉格外明显，怎么说呢，就好像他是一个alpha，可以感受到Omega的香味。

这种情况太特别金道英从医多年从来没有遇到过这种问题。

那日李帝努像往常一样在医院的后花园散步，突然后颈像撕裂一样疼痛，剧烈地刺激着他的大脑，随后便不省人事。

睁开眼地瞬间，李帝努明显感受到身体有什么东西不一样了，但是他形容不出来。见他醒来，金道英突然特别激动！

“呀！真的是天大的好事！弟弟，你二次分化变成alpha了！”  
一直梦寐以求的事情就发生在眼前，李帝努有点被镇住了，一时竟不敢相信，床边的金道英还在小声的解释着，“诺诺，你真的好特别，教授说第二次分化本就很不常见，而且分化完身体就没有太大问题了，以后你就可以去找你喜欢的那个人了……”

喜欢的…那个人，很好。

“哥，再帮我一个忙好吗？”因为我想完美地会去见他。

9、

昔日几乎被他当成小朋友的的李帝努，正死死钳着他的手腕把他压在墙上，一条腿穿过黄仁俊的胯间把他紧紧地固定住，另一只手在他身上如安检般摸索。

手和腿脚都被控制住了，根本就没有可以发力抵抗挣脱的余地。

“哥哥还不知道吧，我现在是alpha了。”  
李帝努的信息素是阳光的味道，因为融在空气里了，所有黄仁俊从来没有怀疑过自己在李帝努身上闻到的是信息素，而不是什么香水。

天知道黄仁俊瞪大眼睛的样子真的好惹人亲，其实黄仁俊现在已经没有能力思考了，但是听到李帝努变成alpha的消息下意识地就回了句，“如果你是alpha，那我们就可以一直在一起了。”

黄仁俊的话犹如一记惊雷，震得李帝努放下理智。  
李帝努粗暴地吻上黄仁俊的唇，黄仁俊难耐的哼哼着，然后直接打横抱起黄仁俊，推开酒店房间的门直直把他丢到了床上。

情潮来得很猛，身体就像进了蒸拿房那般燥热，双腿间的器物已经抬起了头，现下身上还一丝不挂，黄仁俊就如从水里捞上来的美人鱼，湿淋淋地供眼前的看客观赏。

李帝努把黄仁俊的手环住自己的脖子，让自己成为他坐起来的支架，他迷恋地摸着黄仁俊的下巴，亲上了被情热折磨得晕晕乎乎的人。

黄仁俊脑子里一片空白，身体软绵绵的，突然就感觉到了李帝努那双因为体寒而冰凉的手摸上了自己下身的硬挺，极大的温差激得黄仁俊发出了一声呻吟，但很快又埋没在了李帝努激烈的热吻里，只剩液体交换的黏腻声音  
说完，李帝努摸索着揉开娇嫩屁股肉间殷红的肉穴，借着分泌出的清液的那股劲，直直把手指送了进去。  
全身都沐浴在李帝努的气息里，这种感觉真的很棒。

“啊..”  
被异物进入的瞬间，黄仁俊忍不住叫出了声，但因为发情期的作用，逼得泛水的肉穴一张一合地咬着李帝努的手指，没过多久，被前后夹击的快感直逼脑门，身后泥泞不堪的蜜处已经完美地扩张到了极致，李帝努二话不说，支起身子缓缓地把滚烫的性器挺进黄仁俊的身体里。

“呜..嗯啊，太大了，太..太大了”  
黄仁俊整个人都靠在了李帝努身上，后面的空虚被一点一点填满，在两人完全交合的那一刻，黄仁俊终于射了出来，溅在了李帝努的腹部肌肉上。

“哥哥好棒啊”李帝努把黄仁俊的刘海撩了起来，露出他精致的眉眼，好看的狐狸眼尾泛着红色，就像受了欺负哭唧唧的小孩一般。

终于，李帝努紧紧搂着他的腰射进了他的身体里，喘了几口气之后把性器拔了出来，抽离身体的时候还带出了一条淫荡的白线，“啵”的一声让黄仁俊羞得闭上了眼。

“我没有戴套，哥哥会怀上我的孩子吗？”

“李帝努，你闭嘴。”

10、

没有人知道，黄仁俊的公寓里还留着李帝努离开时忘记带走的衣物，也没有人知道他在无人陪伴的发情期里多么难过，不过好在他们相爱，所以迎来未来。


End file.
